Mechanism
by Cedar Fisher
Summary: Erica Lunt isn't as lucky like other kids. Though she may live in Maui, Hawaii at the moment. Her childhood was filled with rubble, ashes, and death during the attacks taken in Chicago, and Mission city. Now with the event of an Autobot being blown apart, will she be able to understand the truth behind what's more than meets the eye?
1. Chapter 1

After the attack in Mission City I've been blind in my left eye. Medics said I will never regain sight again due to the major cut in it. We moved to Chicago with nothing except the clothes on our back. Staying with my aunt and uncle; we lived a good four year with them. Then another invasion happened the next year, but this time I didn't lose another eye.

The ground shook violently from where we were standing. My mom grabbed my 12 year-old hand.

"It's happening again," she whispered. "Mark!" My dad ran out of the coffee shop,

"We have to go now!"

The three of us dash to our grey volkswagen. Dad rev up the engine and drove away from the danger. Explosions were close by and stray rubble hit the car.

"Is Aunt Joan and Uncle Jerry okay?" I asked in fear. Both of my parents muttered, "Shit," under their breath. The car made a sharp right and before we could travel any farther our car collided with another car. The air was filled with screams and dust when I got out. Dad hurried to the passenger side and helped my mom out. Out of the corner of my eye a green streak flashed and shot a woman who disintegrated. Mom and dad stared at horror at the woman's remains. The luster robot laughed and shooted at more people. It beady red eyes narrowed towards me. Everything went into slow-motion mode in my mind. Mom and dad looked at me and yelled.

"Run Erica!" My feet were still, I was scared. Before I could finally move the robot pulled his trigger.

My dad and mom saved my life by sacrificing theirs. Their lips moved as they slowly disappeared into my hands. 'Love you' they lipped. Their ashes laid in my hands. The sound of another shot ringed through my ears, but this time it wasn't the one who killed my parents. I didn't have time to see what it was as I ran for my life. I stashed the ashes into my blue coat pocket as I turned into the next corner. An alleyway, I thought.

I don't know what happened but my mind told me to climb those escape ladders. Stepping on the dumpster and jumping onto the ladder the sound of skidding, and spark, came through the alley. Trying to look through the cloud of smoke the mean looking robot goran, and the red lights in it eyes slowly faded. I wanted to get a closer look. I was twelve! I did stupid stuff. Jumping down from the ladder I hopped onto the metal machine with a 'cling'. It shifted a little when I got on it. I wasn't scared… Okay, I was, but more than scared. Like the feeling you know that this thing can kill you.

Inching closer towards the face another glow caught my attention. It's chest also had a faint glow. The light twinkled, sparkled, and whatever kind of word you could describe it. My blind eye started hurting, but not a lot. As the light was almost nothing, I touched the compartment. I felt a 'zap' at my fingertips. My left eye, the blind one, started to have a scorching feeling. Screaming in pain, weird symbols started to appear in my head. Not only symbol's but what seems like memories. Memories of war on another planet. I opened my eyes, so I wouldn't see the violent memories.

My screams turned into whimpers and tears. I touched my parents ashes in my pocket. Their gone, gone forever from my life. I continued to cry for what seems like forever. Hiccups escaped from my mouth, wiping away the tears I blinked. It was quiet. It felt safer. How long did I cried? Getting off of the robot I walked to the end of the alleyway.

"Oh my goodness," I said in shock. Everything wasn't in halfs anymore I could see the full setting! I could see clearly again! Stepping out more into the city, I gasped at the sight. Everything was all rubble now. Symbols started flashing again. I started twitching and I closed my eyes. The symbols started to form what looks like a sentence and then a image of what looks like the robot that killed my parents flashed. If you ever watched The Matrix and they have that green coding screen up. It kind of looks like that in my head. The symbols started to transform into words I could understand, and other words I didn't know.

"Is this a blueprint?" I asked myself. It looked like it was, but my head was over filling with different blueprints for different robots. I needed it to stop. I kept whispering "Stop, stop, stop." over and over again. If anymore informations tumbles in my head I'll be overloaded. I need to control this problem. Wait, this is just like a coding screen… "Thank you Uncle Jerry for teaching me how to code the little things" I whispered. I concentrated and try to, mentally, input a different coding screen as the blueprints keep going. The little screen popped up.

"Cool! but weird okay now lets code." Mentally putting letters and numbers was hard, but I got it. The blueprints stopped and were stored, and locked away, in my head. Weird, very weird, I felt like a computer I thought. I looked at my hands and patted different part of my body to make sure I wasn't a computer.

The noise of multiple helicopters flew over my head. One helicopter landed a couple of yards away from me. Men in military jumped out with their guns ready. The person in front spotted me and yelled at the two behind to fetch me. They nodded and jogged towards me. The others looked for more survivors. The one of the men carried me while the other one covered him.

"You okay?" he asked me.

"I feel okay," he smiled and he didn't asked me anymore questions. The aircraft was soon filled with other survivors, and we took off towards a city in Wisconsin. We all stayed in a little camp for a couple of weeks so everyone could get organized and get home. Or to new homes. When one of the people who helps arounds asked if I had family the first people who popped in my head was Uncle Jerry and Aunt Joan. I told them their names and she went to look in a list where names was recorded in the camp and other camps.

She told me their names weren't there. She gave me hope that their were still lots of missing people in Chicago. More weeks passed and no sign of Uncle or Auntie names were coming up. The same helper told me that their body were found underneath the building we lived in. I started crying as I lost more family. Then there was phone call for me a day after. It was my cousin Robert. He told me that I would be living with him from now on, even though he was still in his third year in college. I love Robert, he was just like a brother to me. I was happy when he told me get got me a plane ride to where he is, Maui.

Onto a plane within minutes I was flying towards Maui, Hawaii. Robert still looked the same when he visited us in Chicago for christmas. I cried when I got off the terminal and saw him. He was crying too. Aunt Joan and Uncle Jerry were his parents. We lost our parents on the same day. Soon we were off to his apartment and we pasted a beach. I told him to stop at the beach he shrugged and parked at Sandbridge Beach. I took out two red velvet bags and opened them both. Robert looked at me with a surprised face.

"Are these-" he started,

"These are my parents ashes." I smiled warily. He took one of the ashes, "Let me help you, they were my family too." I nodded and we both walked towards the warm sea water. We tossed the ashes at the sea. When we were done we watched the sunset and said nothing, it was nice. Robert lived in a one room apartment with a decent looking living room and bathroom, but no kitchen. I was given the room and he would take the couch in the living room. He insisted I take the room because girls needed their privacy. I was going to go be in the new middle school after summer is over, and I probably won't see Robert most of the afternoon. His classes start at noon.

Days started to turn into weeks then months. The kids in the middle school we're friendly, but they kept asking what happened in Chicago. I stopped talking to them because I was tired of answering their consistent questions. It sometimes make me cry when I think about my parents too. I think I scared them when I cried. And soon I had no friends. Oh well.

May came rolling and days inch closer to my 13th birthday. Coming home one day my bed had two presents on it. A small pink wrapped gift and a larger rectangular gift. A card on top of them I read out loud,

"Go ahead open them, you can thank me later-Robert," I smiled with glee. Opening the smaller box I discovered a purple cased Iphone my heart thumped with joy and I screamed with happiness. The bigger wrapped box was Roberts laptop, the one I always used for school. I shook my head and smiled even harder. It was already night and Robert walked through the door. I attacked him with a hug and we had a tickle fight. We had to stop when I banged the side of my head on the table. Robert check my head and notice something behind my ear.

"There's something weird behind your left ear Erica." I touched behind my ear there was a little slot.

"Weird," I said.

"It looks like you can fit a phone charger there." Robert said poking at it. I looked at him, he looked at me. We both nodded. Looking for a charger to see if any fits, my new phone charger fitted. The end was a usb cord so we connected to the laptop.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked,

"Well, it's too late lets see what happens." I plugged the charger behind my ear. Nothing happened until the import message showed up on the laptop. "You can import things?" He started laughing at me until kicked him in the stomach. "I don't know this is weird," I clicked import. The importing didn't take long and there was a folder that was imported. The file name was in the symbols I remember seeing in Chicago. How could I forgot about that?

"What is it?"

"I don't know yet, let me open it." I clicked on the folder and discovered the blueprints. "No way," I whispered I opened one of the blueprints.

"These look like the robots from Chicago," whispered Robert. "They are," there was a silence as we looked at the robot on the screen. "Why do you have them?" He asked.

"Something happened to me back in Chicago, I started twitching and these blueprints appeared in my head. It was right after I regain my sight, when I touch that shiny thing."

"Shiny thing?" Robert looked confused. I searched up the attackers from Chicago and found out about the Autobots and Decepticons. We never really knew their names we we're too fixed on the attack of Chicago. I looked up one of the pictures with the thing I touched. "There!" I pointed at the chest of the Decepticon. "I touched that," He looked at it closely.

"Weird," we both said.

"Well," started up Robert, "this is all too weird for me, since you can somehow import allien stuff and all. We'll talk about this in the morning. I think I'm going crazy, and so are you. Goodnight Erica."

"Goodnight?" I questioned. He waved goodbye and left the room. I looked at the blueprints some more and only found five of them maybe the thing in my head knew the laptop couldn't take in all of the blueprints. I looked at the last one and it looked like an Iphone. "An Iphone?" I looked at my new phone. I opened the information in my head I haven't looked at this info since I closed it, I didn't need to. I basically researched everything about this bots, from head to toe.

That's where I discovered

that things we built were bugged with Decepticons parts. I shut off

the informations and looked at my phone,

"Lets debugged you," it was only ten pm and tomorrow is Saturday anyways. I stepped out of the room and started looking for a tool box that Robert used once in a while. I found it next to the bookshelf. Snores we're coming from the couch as I ninja walked back to my bedroom.

I pried the phone cover and looked at the insides. My left eye started to tweak. I swear I'm part robot now. My eye had literally shown me the bad parts of my new phone. I picked off the black and red crawly stuff which took over four hours.

With the parts taken apart I decided to upgrade my phone. The blueprint popped up for a different looking robot, not one I seen before. I imported the blueprint onto the laptop and started reshaping my phone. Finishing around seven in the morning I recheck the different parts and 'transformed' it back into it's phone mode. I know transformers scan the object that has the mass like theirs, but I made a few changes to that. All it needs now is a Spark.

"Spark, Spark, where can I get a Spark?" I looked into my mental robot encyclopedia. I sighed after 30 minutes. What I needed is the Allspark, which I don't have obviously. I sighed and laid my head on my desk. My desk was covered with discarded tools and little shreds of phone parts.

The Deception bugs were dead floating on top of a cup of bleach. I yawned and touched my phone. A zap passed through my fingertips and my phone started to shake. The phone transformed and looked at me with it's lens. I gasped,

"Wha-what?" Its wings started to lift off the desk. "How, how did I do that?" I looked at my left hand then at the dragonfly shaped transformer. It swiftly landed on my shoulder and nuzzled my dark caramel colored hair. I lifted the dragonfly with my fingers. I wonder if it could respond,

"Hi," I said the bot twitch it's head and shortly respond with,

"Mommy!" I was surprised with its high pitched voice. "Mommy? You mean me?" It nodded it's head. "Um, do you have a name?" She laughed, I figured it was a she because of her voice and coloring, and said, "You didn't name me yet silly." I thought for a while, "How about Dragonfly? And Dragon for short?" She buzzed with joy, but suddenly transformed back into my phone. Robert opened the door.

"You look tired," he stated,

"I am tired been up all night." He looked at his watch,

"It's frickin nine Erica!," I smiled weakly and hopped into bed. "Good morning," I joked he sighed and shut the door. I can't wait to show him Dragonfly, and tell him my discoveries about the transformers.

**A/N **

I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Please leave a review, criticism, and etc. Anything helps :)

-Cedar Fisher


	2. Chapter 2

Old front doors behind me swooshed closed. The first bell ringed and people went left and right hurrying to their classes. I wasn't in no hurry. It was the first day back to high school, a new high school as a Sophomore.

"Welcome to Southport High Miss. Lint," an old man with a beard took my hand and shook it. This is the principal. He wasn't the type of old man with a hick in his back, but a man who look like he worked in the woods his whole life. Man does he has a tight grip.

"Um, it's Lunt Mr. Burke," His grey eyes widened.

"Oops, my bad dearie my brain is getting little wobbly on names for a while. I hope that doesn't brothers you Miss. Lunt," He smiled.

"No, of course not Mr. Burke I think it's something to hear forward to." His white beard danced under his laugh. "You'll fit right in Miss Lunt, let me take you to Charlotte she'll take care of your schedule and locker." I nodded and followed after him.

Rows of blue and green lockers passed behind me until I reached C-31. "47-16-42," the dial clicked and I opened it. I put in the extra binders and pencils in there to dump the unneeded weight in my backpack. My phone buzzed. It was Dragonfly, I figured out another way Dragon could communicate with me. After what happened in Chicago the government had encouraged civilians to report alien activity, so I wanted Dragon to be hidden when we're out in public.

**Dragonfly**

_How does the school look like? I texted her back, I don't want to look like a freak who talks to their phone._

**Me**

_Here let me use your video camera_

**Dragonfly**

_k._

I opened her camera and filmed around me, slowly panning to the right.

**Dragonfly**

_Nice look'in place \(*0 *)/! _

**Me**

_Yea it is. Wlep I need to go to my first class...Text you later._

My phone turned off and I slid it back into my back pocket. I looked down at my light green paper.

"Biology first," I sighed and looked at the room number, "110-A." That's all the way in the A hall. I remember looking at a school map before hand and memorized it. In no time I was at the door. I opened it and stepped inside. Everybody was against the wall and some were seated at an island. Assigned seats, great.

"Ah, welcome you must be Erica Lunt. You weren't on my attendance until yesterday. Mrs. Reed," I smiled at the teacher. She looks at her clipboard, "Lets see," she flipped up a piece of paper and got out a pencil from her messy black bun, "It looks like you'll be sitting next to Mr. Manese." A guy with glasses look up and shaked his dirty blonde hair. I felt eyes burned on my back as I walked towards this Manese guy. I sat down next to him. Mrs. Reed called off names and students went down one by one. When she finished her hands clapped together.

"Welcome to biology everyone. I'll give you ten minutes to talk to your partner you are going to stay in these seats until school ends." A few groans were let out, especially from the girls seated in front of us. Each island had four people and there was two partners on two of the sides, and it sounds like they wanted two other people in our places. Mrs. Reed continued to talk, "Chop, chop, I like to get started with class." The classroom started to rumble with chatting partners.

"I'm Aiden," he held out his hand I took it and shaked it.

"Erica," I quickly diverted from him and pretended to write something in my opened notebook. _Low profile, keep a low profile Erica _I thought to myself _blend in_. I looked up at him to make sure he wasn't looking. He was throwing paper balls at some other boy across the room, and when Aiden try to catch a flying wad of wasted paper he leaned back a little too far. Books he leaned on crashed down with him on the ground. The whole class stopped talking and looked at the noisemaker; everybody just started laughing. I thought he would be embarrassed when he did that, but he was laughing too.

"Need help?" Aiden was still laughing as he started gathering his runaway line papers. His hazel colored eyes seems to gleam when he said,

"That would be wonderful." I smiled sheepishly and picked up the lasts of the papers. Mrs. Reed came back from her desk and said our ten minutes were up. She passed out hard covered books to us and told us a page to go to and read. Instead of reading I begin to think. Thinking about how far away I was from the beaches. Robert and I moved closer to the city because Robert wanted to go work for a company called Bee Clicks, and it was oppintuey to move out of the small cramped apartment. I was reluctant to move at first but Robert finally sold me when he told me my parents were probably scattered across the world map by now, and I could visit them anywhere. I sighed deeply as I thought about my parents.

"Whoa, that was some heavy sigh just now," Aiden whispered to me. I nodded,

"Yup, it was," I sighed out. He laughed a little and asked me,

"Does the school not fancy you?" his eyebrow tilted a little and I laughed. "No, it's perfectly fine I just miss home," "Where did you use to live before?" Before I answered Mrs. Reed looked at us with one perfect scalped eyebrow raised.

"Tell you later," he nodded and went back to reading. The girl in front of me, I think her name was Lacey, smacked her gum in her mouth and snickered. What did I do? Confused I went back to reading _Biology and Ecology. _Biology went off with a good start and soon lunch time arrived. Circle tables were quickly surrounded by hungry teenagers. I noticed people were going outside and were waiting for something. I followed out with a few other going the same direction,

"What's going on?" I asked a girl with pink highlights in her brown hair.

"Homecoming is in about a month, so Miss. Ryder decided to start early with her campaigning for Homecoming Queen. I've heard she brought out the high school band to play for us." She glanced at me, "You're new aren't you?" I was surprise of how quickly she knew I was new,

"Ah, yeah I am how did you know?" She smirked, "Lots of people had been buzzing about the new girl. And I guess you are her. Cassey Rosenthal, if you like me I'll like you even more."

"Erica Lunt nice to meet you," I held out my hand for a handshake,

"Sorry, I don't do handshakes," she walked off as I awkwardly put down my unwelcoming hand. My phone buzzed twice meaning Dragon was awake. An empty space underneath a shady tree was perfect place for me to hide. I got out a plastic wrapped ham sandwich from my backpack and looked at the text message.

**Dragonfly**

Classes good so far? People started to scream when the band showed up on the grass. I saw a face that looked familiar. I quickly texted back Dragon back a, 'yup.' I wanted her to see this so I started to film the action. People were forced to back away a little so everyone could see this performance.

"How is everyone?" Asked the person with a guitar. Everybody response were screams, and

"We love you Pierce!". His hair had blonde streaks in his brown hair, and a couple of piercings here and there. "Sounds good!" He smiled and showed off a tongue piercing. "Alright, we're the Crimson Icee and welcome to your first day back Southport Sailors!" The band blasted onto a song that everyone seems to know. I zoomed in closer to the band members. Aiden was playing the bass and was jamming out there. He looked like he was having fun. I stopped filming and eat my sandwich. Food, entertainment, and an cool shade to sit under. What more could I ask for?

The band continued to the next song, which is called Talk To Me, and everyone settled down a little to this slower paced song.

**Dragonfly**

_They are AWESOME!_

**Me**

_Ikr ;) _

As lovely the song was, the music stopped and the mic was handed over to the girl I knew in biology, Lacey.

"Hello everyone I'm Lacey Ryder and-," mute. I inputed earbuds into my ears and watched over the recorded video. After the fourth time rewatching the band on Dragon the bell ringed to go to our next class.

**Me**

_Time to turn off, school is almost over _

**Dragonfly**

_ok._

Dragonfly shut off once again and I started to head off to my next class. Last period was over in seconds and bodies of restless teens shoved through the door of the classroom. Busses were stationed outside waiting for us, but my trusty bike was parked over at the bike rack. A wave of nausea hits me and I started to feel light headed. I walked quickly and went behind some bushes.

"Dragonfly, I don't feel to good," Dragon transformed.

"I felt something hit us. It was like a distress signal." She informed me,

"Then why did I felt it?" I rubbed the temples of my head and sat down on the earth. Dragon hovered at my eye level, "Do you hear anything?" She asked. I nodded my head no, but I closed my eyes anyways.

When I discovered the blueprints in my head, I've also discovered many other things. I could connect to Dragonfly with her charger and explore her system and do a maintenance check on her. I have also learned how to track down someone through satellite in my head if they had a phone.

"I think I can pinpoint where the signal came from," I said. Numbers appeared in my head as I track down the signal. "I think I got it," I looked up to see Aiden not Dragon.

"I thought I heard voices behind this bush," his hands moved the bushes and I crawled out.

"Voices?" I questioned,

"Yeah, I thought I heard two voices, but I guess I was wrong." I laughed and unlock the lock on my bike. "So, are you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what Mr. Manese?" Then I remembered what I said in biology, "That's right where I use to live right?" He grin and gave me a thumbs up. "Well," I jumped on my green bike, "I lived closer to the beaches, I liked it there but I also like it here too. Though I do miss the smell the salty sea air." Aiden looked satisfied at what I said.

"There is a port not to far away from here. Its not as bad as other hawaiian beaches, but it's filled with unused boats. At least it has the salty air." He was trying to make me feel at home. I smiled at his thoughtfulness.

"Thanks Aiden, maybe you should show me around sometimes."As I started to bike off I almost forgot one more thing, "Oh, and great job with the bass today."

"Thanks!" He moved his blue framed glasses up, "Um, maybe I could show you around Saturday?" His lips curved into a smile and I think I blushed. For the the first time in my life.

"Ah, yeah Saturday works," we waved goodbye and my cheeks still felt hot as I rode away. _Gah! Why now? Whatever where are those coordinates…_ I made a left turn and saw a port filled with unused boats, this must be the place Aiden was talking about. A peculiar boat stand out the most. It was an old boat with its black paint peeling off and appeared ghost like with its loose plastic waving in the wind. My bike screeched to a stop on the docks and a few seagulls flew off.

"Dragonfly,"

"Yeah?" she jumped out of my pocket. "Can you check out that boat over there?" I pointed at the ghost boat and she hovered a bit longer. I took out my spy glasses and turned it on. "Are you live?" I asked her. A little click was heard in this dead port and I could see what Dragon could see. "Yup, I'm going in," I nodded and watched her live feed. I pulled out a little microphone from the glasses.

"Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear Erica!" She flew through doors and hallways. Nothing appeared on the glasses and Dragon sighed. "I don't see anything Erica, and it's getting dark," I sighed too,

"Okay get out it's time to go-" I heard foot steps. "Wait don't leave just yet I hear something," I whispered. I quickly rode behind a little shack and waited for something.

"Erk! Johnny don't scare me like that!" A woman slapped a man wearing a brown leather jacket.

"Aw, come on Annie I was just having fun. Let loose a little," her face sighed and she stubbed Johnny with her elbow. "Ow! What was that for?" He rubbed his ribs,

"I was just having fun," she snickered. They both started laughing and he tackled her with his man bear hug, but Annie landed on something green with a 'cling.'

"Ouch,"

"You okay?" Johnny asked, Annie nodded and they both started flirting again. Soon enough they walked away towards the path they came from. I rode out my bike again,

"Okay Dragon, the coast is clear,"

"Roger," she responded. As I waited for her I wondered over where Annie fell. There was still some sun out and I could see faded green paint on something silver. It looked like a rim from a car.

"Interesante," I said as I study it more. Touching the metal I felt the lingering heat in it. It was probably from sitting in the sun all day. "Erica!" Dragonfly was above me and transformed into the Iphone. I caught her luckily and took a picture of the rim. The waves on the dock were getting higher and we were floating up a little.

"Ready?" Asked Dragonfly through the speakers.

"Yeah, lets get back here tonight and bring Fire with us." I pedaled my bike off the docks and onto the cement. Giggles and laughter were returning it was Annie and Johnny walking back towards the docks. I nodded at them when I passed them on the way out. My phone ringed it was Mira, one of the robots I made for Robert.

"Hello?" I answered,

"Where are you?" She nearly screeched. "Um, I'm almost home don't worry I'll be there soon Mira."

"You better Erica, Hana just made dinner and Robert just called in saying he was going to take the late shift." Of course he was he always wanted to do the extra work that nobody wanted to do. "Okay thanks for letting me know I'll see you guys soon." I hanged up and pedal faster to our new home.

**A/N** Sorry to what happened on this chapter! Hopefully when I update it, again, it won't happen again.

Thanks for telling me about the problem!,

-Cedar Fisher


	3. Chapter 3

_Erica's steps stopped as she looked at the white front door. She knew Mira would be mad at her. Even though she's the who created Mira and the others. Erica sighed and slowly opened the door. Unfortunately the that door had a bad creek to it. A purple toy helicopter was already waiting for her on the other side. Then Erica started to wonder why she was narrating this._

"Erica!" The toy yelled. I sheepishly looked up at her. Mira had the advantage of flying higher above me. I should've have built her as a little car.

"Yes?" I muttered,

"It's already 9:30 and your dinner is getting cold. Get inside," I walked inside and threw my backpack at my room door. I got Dragonfly out and she transformed zooming towards our kitchen.

"Hana! Suna!," she called. Mira was in her robot form and was tapping her foot on the counter in the kitchen. A semi cold plate with mashed potato and roast beef laid untouched on the counter. My butt sat on a spinning bar stool, and Hana passed the fork to me.

Mira, Hana, and Suna stared me down as I eat the cold food. The triplets we're built a week before Christmas as a gift for Robert, who wanted maids. So, I made helicopters, from Goodwill, maids for him. He was quite surprised when he opened his wrapped boxes. Suna was made first. Her specialty is doing the laundry, but she doesn't fold our clothes. Mira was next. She knows when to mop and dust around the house. She also organizes Robert's work schedule. Finally, I made Hana, our chef. Though with her bubbly personality, she still makes our house feel like a five star restaurant.

I slowly took another bite of mashed potato. They were still staring at me.

"W-what?"

"Where were you guys?" Asked all three of them. I got out my spy glasses and got out a cord from the end of the glasses frame. I connected the end to Dragon. Dragon then turned around to a blank wall and projected our adventure at the dock. They watched until the end.

"We felt something," started Dragonfly. All six optics widen, if they could widen.

"We did too," said Suna. They all nodded together and, "hmm," together. I ate my food a bit faster hoping I could go back to search more.

"I think it was a distress signal, and I was wondering if I could-" I was cut off by Mira.

"No!, It's dark already, you already went this afternoon, and we don't know what sended that distress signal!" She was right. Mira was always right, but not this time.

"Well, I can bring Firefly for the darkness, I know my way around the neighborhood; also did a background check on our neighbors. And a thing that could be a distress is in distress. Meaning they could be hurt or something." Mira didn't look like she's giving in, time to butter her up. "Please Mira! Please?" I looked at Dragonfly to join in.

"Please? Pleeeasee? Pleeeaassseee?" We said together.

"Stop!" Mira sighed and looked at her sisters for some help. They shrugged at her and she sighed again. "Okay, fine," I jumped a little with happiness, "but, I'll also need to see live feed too." I nodded and turned on my glasses. She made two clicking sounds and little glasses also appeared on her face. Dragonfly clicked once and we were able to see what Dragon could see. I quickly washed my plate and put it in the dishwasher.

"Love you Mira!" I waved at her as I stumbled into my room. "Fire?" A little light popped up behind stacked books. "Let's go!" Firefly quickly flew to her side. Firefly was made not too long from Dragonfly. Fire is, well you guessed it, a flashlight. Never really talks but only to Dragonfly and Firefly transformed back to their alt form. I turned on the flashlight.

"Be careful! We'll come right after you if something happens," I gave Mira two thumbs up and I left through the front door. Hooking Fire onto my bike I also lightly touched the slightly brown grass with my left hand. Things seems to happened only the left side of my torso. I still doesn't know why.

A little sized sphere materialized from the ground and I grabbed it. I smiled at the ball and hopped on the bike. Where I got that sphere you ask? Well, I duged at little hole and placed four little devices that would turn on and cover that hole. The cover would camouflage around its surrounding and everything that was put in the hole would disappear. Important alien like gadgets hidden. Simple as that and the only one who could access it was me.

"And we're off to the docks!" _I wonder what else I could find._ My thoughts pondered back to the car rim. My roast beef breath quickened with each pedal. I made the same left turn, and slowed down when something felt wrong.

"Dragonfly go live," little robotic sound were made and Dragon started to re-scouted the area.

"I'm live, want me go chec-," the sound of choppers were near and rusling of heavy pants were coming closer. "What in the world?" I whispered. The choppers were closing in on the ship we checked on earlier.

"Dragon get back I don't like the sight of this,"

"Understand." Dragon whispered back. The little dragonfly zoomed past a group of men with guns. Dragonfly landed on my shoulder,

"I think we should leave," stated Dragon

"But I want to see wha-," one of the boat vessel exploded. Pieces of the boat flew everywhere. All of us hit the nearby ditch and watch in fear. Another shot was fire and something fell out of the boat. It transformed and try to drive away. When it transformed back one of its leg was shot off. It was surrounded. And everybody stopped shooting.

We were on the other side of the dock and we couldn't hear what that transformer was trying to say. The face of that transformer looked familiar. A sharp pain passed through my head. Decepticon, shooting, something that saved me. I try to look more closely at the face of the robot. Little glints of light from the fire past its face. I remembered. That thing that shooted back at the decepticon, in the Chicago attack, was him.

"Erica? Erica!" Mira shirks went through my ears. I quickly responded through the microphone.

"Ye-yeah? I'm here I'm fine."

"No you're not! I see what's happening over there. The three of us are coming as quickly as possi-," another explosion cut her voice out. I watched in horror as my savior, from Chicago, get blown to pieces. Pieces far enough to where I could reach some of his remains. I continue to watch them as they break apart from the robot. An unfamiliar robot walked up to the dying green robot. His hand digged into the robot's chest and pulled out what looked like his spark.

"No," I whimpered. I held out the sphere and slightly compressed it. The sphere hovered out of my hand and swiftly followed the dimming spark. The spark was still on that thing's hand until he finally threw it into the water. The sphere turned on its camera as it was above the dimming light. "Touch it," I whispered. The ball lightly touched the spark and it was able to capture what was left inside. The sphere cam turned off in my glasses. Gun men started moving out and lab coat people came piling in. They started hauling the lifeless bodies.

"Erica?" Mira and the other two air transformed onto the ground. They ran towards us and all of them hugged me. "I think we should go now, it's past midnight." Mira broke apart from our hug. I nodded at her; the sphere hovered over on my shoulder. It was bobbing up and down. I touched it with my left hand and the energy like feeling traveled up through my arm. My eye stinged a little and passed memory went by in my head. Just like the one in Chicago. Memories of injured robot he fixed and his arrival to earth, and his name being called.

"Ratchet," I whispered all of them looked at me confused. "His name was Ratchet," I pointed at the dead body across the dock.

"Well, good to know then," Mira looked at a scattered part not to far from us.

"What did he do?" asked Suna. I look into his memories,

"He was a medic. The best one there is he claims," I laughed at the many mistakes he did in his younger years. Sighing with sad eyes an idea popped into my head. The sphere went off as I thought about my idea and started sucking up metallic remains.

"What are you doing?" asked Mira. The sphere I created is a storage sphere. Controlled by my own brain wavelength it collects things I need. And though it is small it is bigger on the inside.

"I'm going to fix him,"

"What?" Mira said in shock. Dragon looked at Firefly then at the others.

"I can fix him I have his blueprint in here," I tapped my head. "Look, I know this sounds crazy,"

"Because it is," interrupted Dragon. I gave her my are-you-for-real-girl look and continued.

"I just know I can. His spark is in me and if we can get some of his parts he could be half Transformium and half scrap metal." Lab coats were coming closer to our area. Some were laughing at each other as they picked up a part at started messing with it. It was disgusting if you think about it. Like picking up guts of a human and swinging it around like it's nothing.

"We have to leave," stated Suna,

"Before we get caught," finished Hana. I signaled the sphere to start moving towards us. And all of us started to move out. Transforming back to their other alt form, Mira, Suna, and Hana started a little ahead of us. Firefly hook himself on my bike and I held Dragonfly in hand.

"Let's go back guys," the bike creaked as I pedaled. A van passed us, it looked like a news van. A couple of people in pajamas were also out looking at the docks. Their faces looked concerned and frightened. Men in black were coming out of the docks and started talking to the concerned people. One of them saw me, between their unnecessary tinted sunglass, as I pedal away. I hope I didn't looked suspicious...

The house light were off when we got back home. Robert stayed longer than I thought. Walking into my room I planted the sphere onto my desk and slumped into bed. My gun powder smelling clothes were still on and everyone decided to cuddle in with me. This is what we don't normally do. Mira to my left Suna on my right and Hana laying on my stomach. Dragonfly and Firefly were under my arm cuddling me.

It was strange with all of them together on one bed, but it was nice. My eyelids fluttered shut on me. Something kicked my face and a light started flashing. I instantly threw back my blanket.

"Good Morning!" Suna and Firefly waved their hands as I rubbed my sore cheek.

"I would've like a better wake up call you guys," laughing as they fly away I checked for the time on the alarm clock. "6:45, enough time to take a shower before school starts." The smell of waffle lifted in the air as I step out of the bathroom. Just enough to make me wake up a little more. Everybody, including Robert, were at the counter. Hana flipped over the waffle pan and opened it. She severed Robert first then started plating mine.

"Hey!," Robert noticing me first, "Come on! Eat some breakfast." I nodded with water starting to form in my mouth. Hana smiled at me and severed me.

"Thanks Hana,"

"You're welcome Erica." Mira started to help Hana clean up the little mess she made. Robert took a sip of his coffee and yawned.

"What time did you get back?" I asked him. He chewed as he answered,

"Around two in the morning. How was the first day of school?"

"Good. A band played for us during lunch pretty badass." I waved my fork in the air remembering the tune of the first song. Dragonfly landed on my shoulder and told me the time.

"It looks like you have to go Erica," Robert said. "Want me to take you there?" I put on my camo converse shoe,

"Nah, how would I get back? You have work. Remember?"

"Oh yeah, well just thought I offer."

"Thanks, but no thanks cuz." My backpack swinged in the air as I put it on. I didn't want to talk to Robert about last night. Knowing something about last night with all the explosions and such, and me being there. Robert maybe a layback guardian, but if I go to far hell will be waiting for me.

"Erica?" I was just about to walk out the door.

"Yes?" I said turning around facing his grim look.

"I know what happened. Last night Erica, Hana accidentally slip her mouth this morning." I sighed my hand dropped the cold doorknob., "Let me drive you there," he said one more time. My head slumped down to a nod. I hope hell isn't near just yet.

**A/N **

Thanks for reading chapter 3! I won't be able to update quite as frequently since school has started. I will try my best to update as soon as possible. Please leave a review, criticism, and etc.

-Cedar Fisher


	4. Chapter 4

"Hana didn't tell me the whole story," Trees and houses blurred by the black jeep. My finger clammed up on the car door. "And now I want you to tell me what happen last night," he give me that blank look and waited for my response. I hate to lie and there's no chance I could get out of this one.

"Dragonfly and I felt what seemed like a distress signal, so I

checked it out after school. We didn't found much but I knew something was wrong. It was just this weird feeling," I crossed my arm and remembered that feeling. "Then that night we went back and brought Fire with us." I paused making sure he was still listening. His eyes were still on the road and his lips were pressed together making a almost silent "hmmed" noise.

"And, well everything happened so fast. There was a Autobot Robert." I whispered, "They shoot down an Autobot. A transformers that protected our planet against Decepticons." The car went silent. He rolled into the school and parked. "What I don't understand," I continued, "is why would they murder an Autobot."

"They started looking for aliens remember Erica? I guess they don't get a reward, just a mess." Dragon transformed out of my pocket.

"Will that happen to me?" I stared fear into my hands. The thought of losing my family once again is unbearable.

"No," Robert said quietly, "because if they do they will also go after Erica. We can't have that happen." My mind stopped,

"Me?" I haven't really thought about me before just others.

"Yes, you, because you gave life to Dragonfly. To Firefly, Mira, Hana, Suna, and the others." His chest expanded and caved in. "And who knows how much you'll make if the government find you. Multiple alien like weapons used in war, probably more wars, and you locked up in a cell so no one can find you."

"No! I don't want that!" said Dragonfly. She landed in my shoulder and nuzzled my hair. I gently touched her wings and petted her. Robert grinned at us and he tapped the steering wheel.

"We can talk more later tonight, I need to get going." I lean over and hugged him. Dragon transformed as I slid her into my back pocket. I opened the jeep door and file in with other silhouettes.

"Hey Lunt!" I looked over my stretched arm reaching for my lunch bag. It was Cassey calling out my name. She look pretty wild. Literally, she looked like the female version of Tarzan.

"Hi Cassey?" Her hair was all over the place and black make up covered most of her eye.

"Oh, first period was rehearsals for the play Tara." She patted her leopard pattern skirt which covered half her thighs. "It's basically Tarzan, but Tarzan is now Tara." I nodded in interest as the late bell rung. "What do you have next?" She asked.

"Geometry with Mr. Damien then lunch, what about you?"

"We saw you last night," I stopped in my tracks. Her voice was low and cold, I started to shake a little.

"We?" I questioned, my back was to her but she moved towards my face. She Looked deep into my eyes. I looked away,

"Johnny and I saw you last night at the docks." I blinked remembering the two couple at the docks. But the girl name was Annie not Casey, or am I just crazy? I must've looked surprised when she said that, "You look so surprised! Was our acting that good? I'm in another performance where I play a woman named Annie. And Johnny was this kid named Nate." She waited for my response,

"I didn't even recognize you. I say you both did an amazing job." She pumped her hands into the air and her blue eyes gleamed with happiness. My brain sighed with relief and we both continue walking.

"Oh, and I also have Geomentary with Damien. Let us walk to the horrid class of learning and such." I laughed at her british accent as we both flowed through the air. We sat next to each other during class. I begin to wonder if the person I met yesterday was real or her practicing her acting skills.

"So, were you the people who called that government number?"I started to pack up my bag. There was five minutes until the bell. Cassey looked up from her desk,

"Yeah, Nate and I saw something when we went into one of the boat. Nate called them and they said we should leave quickly, and we did." Her backpack jumped on her back, "But the weird thing is that, well you know how if you call that number you'll get a money reward?" I nodded my head, "they didn't do that, they just came in and shot the hell out of that Decepticon." My head whipped up,

"Decepticon?"

"Um, yeah didn't you watched the news this morning? Didn't you see me?"

"Uh, yeah I did but I missed most of it after I left." I try to sound as real as possible.

"Wait," the bell ringed and Cassy continued, "you leave your house at 7:00 when school starts at 8:40?"

"Huh?" I didn't understood her question. Cassy darted in front of a kid who was too slow.

"That news segment started at seven and ended at seven eighteen." She raised an eyebrow. Damn this girl know her news, or she was just looking for herself on television. I looked around trying to find something to digress from this conversation. Then the poster for homecoming appeared onto the cafeteria wall.

"When is the homecoming dance again?" I asked over the talking crowd of high schoolers.

"Well, I'll tell ya if you answer me," she stopped in her tracks and faced me. "How did you know all about that event at that dock last night?" I didn't say anything. "And how did you know that Nate and I had possibly call that number?" She inched closer,

"I ah-"

"Hey! Cassy, Erica why don't you sit with us?" I was cut off by the voice of the bass player.

"Heya Aiden, but I just need to grab some lunch and go rehearse for Tara." She went up and hugged him. My heart thumped when he hugged her back. "Okay, I'll leave you two at it. I don't want to be late." She walked away dodging oncoming traffic.

"See you tonight then!" Aiden shouted at her, cupping two hands together. She gave two thumbs up without looking back. Aiden look down at me. Jeez he's so tall. His blonde hair flopped over his black framed glasses. "Come sit?" His finger pointed at a table filled with girls and probably five guys.

It must've been the band members and their groupies.

"Um, no thanks I feel like going outside since it's sunshine and all." I started to walk away when Aiden ran to the table. It look like he was grabbing his backpack, but somebody pulled him close. Lacey. Her blonde hair draped over one shoulder and she held his hand saying something. Probably something flirty, I can't be flirty.

I started walking away again. My phone buzzed finally I needed someone to talk to.

Dragonfly

_Hey, I think I found a place to re-build Ratchet_

I realized that I didn't had a place to do that. I couldn't rebuild a 24 some feet robot at my house. I'm glad that I have Dragon with me for this kinds of problems.

**Me**

_Thanks soooo much Dragon, I completely forgot about that._

**Dragonfly**

_No prob ma. Anyhow... Who is Aiden? _

"Hey, who you textin?" Dragonfly nearly flew out of hand.

"Aiden?"

He smirked and said, "That's my name. The one and only Aiden Manese." He gave a little bow and I laughed a little. I like how he's not of afraid of being himself. Not everyone get to meet people who are themselves at a first impression or five.

He shyly looked at me, "Could I sit next to you?" I simply nodded, but was dancing on the inside. We took refuge under the same tree from yesterday. He pulled out a decent sized bag. That was probably meant for a picnic.

"Debre tienes hambre," I said in Spanish.

His brows dug into his forehead. "What?"

"I just said 'You must be hungry' in Spanish." I took out my brown bag and took out last night leftovers.

"Ahh, I see, I guess you have the right to know that my mom owns a cafe. And sometimes she think that I should share with my friends." There wasn't much in the bag only a sandwich and some fruit. He must've given them out before he met up with me.

He chomped down on his sandwich, "Oh yeah, meet me at the Hibiscus Cafe tomorrow around noon. If you still want to look around this area."

"Oh, that's right sighting with you… Where is that cafe at?" He smiled and said,

"It's not to far from the school, if you keep going down the street you'll find it." I nodded and kept eating my roast beef.

**Dragonfly**

_WHO IS AIDEN?!_ I picked up my phone.

**Me**

_Aiden is my tour guide!_

**Dragonfly**

_Oh okay, well it sounds like you have a date with your tour guide._ I blushed at Dragon's text.

"Who you texting?" He asked again.

"My friend Dragonfly,"

"Dragonfly?" _Crap, Dragonfly can be a nickname right? _I thought.

"Ah, yeah Dragonfly is her nickname, she rides a motorcycle and thats how she got that name."

He adjusted his glasses closer to his face. "You're friends with a badass? You don't look like you could."

"What's thats supposed to mean?" I pulled up my knees closer to my chest. Aiden patted my shoulders,

"Things like that," he pointed at my position, "makes you look shy and scared."

"Well, what if she talked to me first then I became more opened? Like what you are doing right now?" My question made him stop and made him think about it. He was just about to answer until the bell ring for next period.

I quickly made my leave, "That was the bell, what do you have next?"

"APHG," he said as he started packing up.

"Oh that sucks, I have English. Guess I'll see you tomorrow at noon?" He nodded with eyes looking disappointed. Why? I sprinted to the double doors and Dragonfly buzzed me.

**Dragonfly**

_I'm a badass motorcycler?_

**Me**

_I guess you are. Can you give me the coordinates later?_

**Dragonfly**

_Yeah sure we can find the place later._

**Me**

_Thanks Dragon._

**Dragonfly**

_No problem Erica._

Another adventure! I hope this one doesn't end up like last night.

**A/N** Thanks for reading chapter 4! I know it's been awhile but please leave a review, criticism, and etc.!

-Cedar Fisher


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay Dragonfly, let's get going." Dragon half transformed showing only her head. I unhooked my bike from the rack, and starting pedaling away.

"Wait someone is calling you," she said buzzing in my hand. I answered the call. Dragon fly lipped the callers words.

"Erica?" Said a familiar voice.

"Thats me," I took a seat on the bike and watch people.

"It's Speedy, Hana told me, well accidentally told me, that we're going to build something." Speedy is another family member I made along with his brother Sparky. They are my little helpers.

"Yeah, Dragon told me there's a place we could check on."

"Ah, okay. Pick us up on your way there." His voice was fast but I understood.

"Okay, I'll get you both but be on the lawn so I don't have to go inside." I started pedaling again.

"Okay! See you home!" The phone went off and Dragon transformed back completely.

"Ratchet!" My foot stepped onto the S.S Marylee. This can't be true... I heard from my mom, but I didn't believe her. How could Rachet get caught? I thought I hid him pretty good, and his life was in my hands. Damn! I can be such and idiot.

"Rachet? It's me!" I called out. I stopped in my tracks to find blacken holes in the boat.

"No..." I can't believe this. I'm the one who let him die. My knees dropped to the wooden floor. I started to cry from my idiocy. My phone started to play our band song Naughty. I wanted to ignore this call,but I knew who it was. I quickly straighten myself and coughed out my voice. I answered.

"Hey Pierce!" It was Aiden, best friend since the fifth grade.

"Yo! Sorry I'm late! Mom keep me at home looking after the kids for a little bit."

"It's fine man, just checkin' in with you. Just hurry up a bit Paul and Felix is already here."

"Okay, okay I'll be there," I looked down to my leather watch, "in five, see you guys soon."

"No less than five minutes!, later," I hanged up the phone first. My hand grazed into my ridiculously dyed hair. I didn't want to move from this spot. I hang around a bit longer; waiting for Ratchet to signal if everything is safe. Nothing. He's gone forever. My brain stopped working for a while until somebody called out to me.

The two brothers were outside in their alt form waiting for me. A hot wheel car and a lighter. I quickly picked them up and Firefly rolled in from the garage in his alt form.

"You want to come too?" I whispered to him, trying not to be suspicious. The flashlight shook a little which I guess signaled as a 'yes'

"Okay, i'll get the sphere also. I want to start working on him right away." I grabbed the sphere from it's hiding place and quickly went back to pick up my fallen bike. And stashed them in my backpack.

"Dragonfly coordinates please,"

"Alrighty," she whispered, "I sent them." x and y coordinates showed up in my head, and I quickly started to figure out where this place is.

My bike passed the dock where Ratchet died. I picked up speed until I saw two figures on a boat bickering. I stopped and tried to listen in.

"This is a classified area you must leave at once," this man had a deep voice, and from where I could see he was one of them men in black people from last night.

"If it's a classified area how did I get in here so easily?" His voice sounded familiar, but I wasn't sure who it is.

"Just leave now!" The men in black guy voiced boomed across the dock. He started to take the boy by his collar until he swatted his hand at him. The sunglasses guy looked pissed now. I need to do something quick. I needed to amplify my voice.

"FIREEE!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs. Continuing to scream, people started coming out the door to see if there is a fire, or to see what the hell is going on. Somebody tapped on my shoulder.

"You're good," I turned around to meet a green eyed boy.

"Pierce?" He looked at me quizzical look.

"Do I know you?" I shooked my head no, but pointed at somebody running at us. That black suited bull was coming right at us.

"Shit! I pedal and you hop on the back,"Ordered Peirce. I did what I was told and got on as he was ready. "Hold on tight!," he pulled on my hands which wrapped around his torso. I didn't have time to react as the bike went to unbelieve speed. My eyes shut close because of the wind hitting it so fast. I felt lefts and right until the road changed to gravel then dirt. The bike finally came to a slowing stop.

I slowly opened my eyes, "Where are we?" There was scrap metal everywhere, and if I looked around more I could see cars stacked on top of each other. And a warehouse that loomed over the whole place.

"Welcome to Rudy's Auto Shop and Repair. Well it use to be Ruddy's place until he died and nobody wanted it. For now it's just a scrap metal junkyard, or in our case a practice place." His face turned sour.

"Our?" I questioned

"Okay well it's the Crimson Icee practice place," he took a pause to gather his thoughts, "and nobody is suppose to see it unless it's one of girlfriends. It's kinda a band member thing."

"Oh?" this sounded interesting.

"What's your name again?" he asked

"Erica Lu-."

A voice interrupts me, "Pierce! Where have you bee-," his eyes traveled to me. There was a short silence, "Oh my god, Pierce finally brought a girl! Guys check it out!" Two more girls came out from the ancient warehouse. one of them was Cassey and the other looked like Lacey Ryder. Another male with black hair came out also.

"Erica?" said Cassey I sheepishly waved at her. Pierce let out a long sigh.

"Aw come on man you finally brought a girl!" His brown hair flopped to one side of his face and he flipped his face back to get out of his hair.

"This isn't my girl Felix, I just needed a ride…" Felix looked at my sad looking bike on the ground. Lacey stood close to the black haired boy and said nothing. But then he spoke up,

"Then who is she?"

"Her name is Erica Lunt, Paul, the new girl from our school" said Cassey as she pinned up Felix's messy brown hair. When I look at them more closely they look quite similar. The black hair guy, or Paul, nodded and went back to seized me up. I slowly started to pick up bike off the ground.

"What what are we doing to do with her?" asked Felix

"Her name's Erica," hissed Cassey. She looked at me with sorry eyes, "This is my twin Felix," he bowed and reached over grabbing my hand. Gently kissing it.

My face reddened, "Twins, huh," Cassey smacked his head.

"Yeah, funny right? We look the same but our personality are polar opposite." Said Felix as he rubbed his head.

Cassey shrugged and took my bike by it's handle. "I got it, you should stay to watch the band practice." All eyes were on me. Felix looked like he wanted me to watch. Lacey slightly glared at me. Paul gave no expression whatsoever, and Pierce just shrugged his shoulder. My phone buzzed I quickly read the text,

**Dragonfly**

_THIS IS THE PLACE!_

no way, I texted her back.

**Me**

_Really? What now? There's other people here…_

Eyes were still stuck on me.

**Dragonfly**

_This is the only place where it's not to far from your school or our house! It must be here!_

I sighed and looked at all of them. "Sure, I can watch for a little bit." everybody seemed to slightly nod as if they have accepted me. All of them started to walk towards the warehouse. I followed with Cassey by my side.

Cassey came closer to me, "Welcome to the band Erica." I smiled and said,

"Thanks...You know you don't have to roll my bike I could do it myself." I started to reach for the handles. She pulled away,

"Nah, I got it." I sighed and shrugged my shoulder. We walked through diny metal doors. There was a concrete floor and a couple of hanging lights. It wasn't much it looked just like an inside an old abandoned warehouse. There were also tools seen in the back of the place. I could use those to my advantage. Then Aiden popped into my head see as he wasn't outside with the others.

"Is Aiden here?" I asked to her. My backpack started jumping on my back.

"He was here bu-,"

I interrupted her, "Where's the restroom?" I started jumping to cover up the jumping on my back. She pointed to a white door,

"Over there... You better hurry to cuz it looks like you're going to pee yourself."

"Yeah, Peirce is a speed maniac." I quickly opened the door and went inside. I set down my wiggling backpack near the toilet. The zip unzipped itself and two little bots job jumped out. One of them had a little flame coming out if his head, while the other have wheels for legs.

"Is this the place?" Speedy rolled over to a wall and knocked on it.

Sparky bonked him the the head.

"No idiot,this is just the restroom the real place is out there." He pointed to the door of which I came through.

"Oh, I see now," Speedy turned to me, "why are we in here when we could be working out there?" Dragonfly got herself out of my pocket.

"Because they're people out there who doesn't know we exist! And if they do know then they would take Erica away from us!" Firefly jumped out and started doing morse code with his light. We all looked at him.

"B-E Q-U-I-E-T O-R T-H-E-Y W-I-L-L H-E-A-R U-S," Firefly can talk, when he wants to, but Morse is only when we use sign language so nobody hear us. We all nodded at Firefly.

"Dragon told me this is the only place where I could build Rachet, being a big place and all." I sign langued to them. Speedy held up his hand,

"We can't do it somewhere else?" I nodded my head 'no' to him. Sparky's flame went a little brighter, like a light bulb lighting up.

"Maybe we could wait for them to leave," he signed. I thought about it then shooked my head no again,

"Not after what I did last night, Robert would kill me." From the other side of the door a drum set was hit and a guitar was strummed. I heard rambles among of the group of people outside that door and suddenly my name comes up.

"Where's Erica?" says Felix's voice.

"In the restroom," Cassey held her breath for a second, "actually she's been in there for a long time." I quickly widened my backpack opening and motion for my little transformers to move it. Steps were coming closer to the door. Speedy whiskey throttle it and Fire zoom in transforming into his alt form mid air falling in. Sparky flicked off his flame and jumped inside. I reached over and flushed the toilet.

"Erica?" Calls Cassey outside the door. Dragonfly landed on my hand and transformed into my phone. I turned on the faucet,

"Yes?" I called over the running water.

"You okay in there?" I turned off the water and opened the door.

"Everything fine," I said with a small smile, "my cousin called asking where I was." I lied under my breath. Cassey nodded,

"That's nice of him to check up on you," She looks over towards the guys and Lacey, "I think they're waiting for us. Come on let's watch." She turns away from me and joggs back to them. I begin to walk until someone nudge at me.

"Hey," his voice was smooth, "nice to see you again." Aiden smiled at me and tugged me along towards the others.

"Same to you," my small smile seemed to lengthen a bit more. He pushed up his glasses a bit closer to his. Dragonfly buzzed me,

**Dragonfly**

_What are we going to do now?_

**Me**

_I'm actually not sure… We could wait a bit longer and see what their schedule is and come here when they're not here_

I texted back.

**Dragonfly**

_That could work I guess, but how are you going to hide the rebuilding process of Ratchet?_

**Me**

_I already have an idea._

**A/N**

It's been a while since I last updated! Sorry about that… Anywho I hope you enjoy this chapter :) I would also like to give thanks to Anwerthecall who keeps giving me wonderful feedback as this story progress. Please leave a review, criticism, etc. I will always look forward reading them.

-Cedar Fisher


	6. Chapter 6

Band practice was over in an hour and everybody started packing up.

"So," Aiden came up behind me, "What did you think?" I smiled and said,

"It was pretty good."

"Good?" his voice went flat, "Just good?"

"I said pretty good, Mr. Manese," I corrected him. I started laughing a little and he light punched me at the shoulder. Felix looked up from the dirty couch that stood beside the concrete stage.

"Oh," he smirked, "what do we have here?" Felix got up and slowly started walking towards us. "A little teasing are we?" Pierce heard this and looked over at us. He also gave an evil grin. Paul and Lacey just ignored us and continued whatever they were doing. Except Lacey gave me the death stare before she went back to talking to Paul. Cassey looked up from her script then went back. She seemed too concentrated in Tara.

"Hey, we didn't do nothing wrong," Aiden proclaimed.

"Oh? Nothing wrong? I see you two get along quite well," Felix locked Aiden in his arms. "Since when did you two got to," he paused trying to look for the right word, "lovey-dovey? Hmm?"

"Hey man, get offa me." Aiden struggled to get out of Felix's strong grip. I just stood there blushing my face off.

"What you look at that," hands grabbed my shoulders as they begin to slide onto them. Pierce grabbed my chin, "she's blushing." His face came closer to mine. I tried to get lose in a panic; his hand held tighter to my face. I closed my eyes thinking that he would kiss me.

"Get your hands of her Pierce." A slap was heard in the old building. Aiden was still locked up in Felix's arms. Cassey was the one who slapped Pierce. He loosened his grip and I scurried away from him. "Don't do that to a girl. You'll ruin her face." Cassey stated. Pierce's eyes were still wide, but he managed to say,

"Sorry," he said to her.

"Don't say that to me either," Cassey looked at me, "say it to her."

Pierce quickly looked down to me, "Sorry Erica." I felt awkward and didn't said anything back. Cassey quickly walked over to Felix. His eyes turned into fear. He quickly let go of Aiden and ran, but Cassey was faster. She pinned him down in no time, even though her figure is a size of a stick.

"Uncle! Uncle!" cried Felix. I started laughing. Pierce down at me. Aiden glanced, and Cassey stopped for a second. Felix was still in pain. I laughed a little longer until I noticed everyone was staring at me.

"Wha-what?" I shrinked down.

"You're pretty cute when you laugh," answered Pierce. Aiden bonked on the head, "Ouch! What was that for?"

"Just because," he answered.

"What?" Pierce rubbed his head and cheek. His face was red with frustration.

Before anymore rough housing went on Paul and Lacey came out of their corner. "Guys we should get going it's pasted 8:30. Lacey needs to be a Becca's place." Lacey grabbed his hand and showed us a fake smile.

Felix got up, "Fine, lets get going guys." We all walked out and got into, apparently Paul's moms, minivan. Good thing there was enough seats. Lacey sat up front with Paul, who was just a year older than the rest of us, and kissed him on the the cheek. Cassey and I sat in the middles seats which only two seats, and the rest of the boys sat at the back. A bit squished. All of us, in the back, started chatting and laughing. I learned many things about these people in the minivan. Cassey, Felix, and Aiden were cousins. Which shocked me because they didn't seems like close family at all, but here they're are sitting together, laughing together, like a big family reunion. Peirce have five siblings. Two older sisters, one 25 the other 19. Twins consisting two boys and a girl at the age of 11. Then the five year old Henry.

"Wow," I said, "and you're in the middle of all of it." He sighed and said,

"Yeah, but let me tell you helping the kids out in the mornings is terrible." I smiled at his comment. It must be nice to have siblings. Mom and dad couldn't have anymore kids because of the doctors fearing that she might die if she had another childbirth. They couldn't have C-section either apparently mom's side of the family tree had a bad history of childbirth and blood lost. So, it was just me and my little family.

"Do you have siblings?" Asked Aiden,

"No, no siblings,"

"Same here." He slid back into his seat. The car went silent for a couple of seconds then Felix asked,

"Where are you from?"

"I use to live not to far here, but with a lot less cars and building." I paused thinking if I would say more..._What the hell_, "But, when I was younger I use to live in Mission City."

"You use to live in Mission City?" Felix's eyes widen to this news, "Wer-were you at the attack?" I nodded my head and combed my finger through my hair covering the left side of my hair. Lately, in the mornings, I've noticed something in the mirror. My left eye started turning silver. You can't see it, unless you look at the very corner of my iris.

"Yeah, we survived then we moved to Chicago with my Aunt and Uncle." All of them stopped talking they knew what happened at Chicago. It only happened four years ago. "Then, the decepticons attacked, and we all know what happened after that." Cassey hugged me and for some reason tears started to fall out. I started talking again but in parts, "M-my par-parents died, and my o-other relatives."

I just started pouring out my life story in front of them. I didn't know why I guess I just bottled up these feelings, the emotions, and the loneliness for too long. Started to calm down I told them how I survived, but didn't telling them about the spark and such. Just about the savoir.

"I remember a robot, a Transformers actually,"

"What's the differences?" Interrupted Felix, "I mean between Transformers and Decepticons?"

"You don't know the differences?" Said Pierce and Aiden at the same time.

"Transformers worked with the government," started Aiden.

"And protected the Earth ever since the attack at Mission City." Our faces was interested in the knowledge in this. Not a lot of people knew that the government worked with the Transformers. I knew everything because of Ratchet's Spark in my brain, along with the vial Deceptions one. "Decepticon are the ones who attacked us, wanting something called the Allspark." Finished Pierce. The Allspark, the thing I some how make my little ones alive.

"What is the Allspark?" Asked Cassey,

"It's like this energy source, or the creator, of all Transformers or Decepticons," Aiden answered. Now that was weird, how did he knew that?

"Where did you get all of these information?" He looked at me with a look unsure if he should tell me. Aiden looked at Felix and Cassey. They both shrugged their shoulder and said,

"Tell her," at the same time.

"Jinx!" Called out Felix first. Cassey tried to move away before getting hit by Felix.

"You're so immature," Cassey started rubbing her own war wound.

"Anyways," we listened in to Aiden, "Our Uncle, Will Lennox, was in all of those attacks." My eyes started twitching out. Images, no memories, of a man in a solider suit passed through my brain. I see him talking in a ruin of a city. Everybody, I mean all of the good guys, was gathered around in a circle smiling in the destroyed city. Then I eyes I was looking in looked up to find a helicopter, and me getting on it. I shivered and went back to reality.

"No, way," said Felix

"Totally, he said that he faced a cybertronian scorpion out in a desert," Aiden confirmed. I was smiling as they continued on with their story, completely forgetting about mine. That didn't bothered me it looked like they were having fun anyways. They also told me the days they practiced at the warehouse. Fridays, Saturdays, and Wednesdays. Leaving a three day gap for me to camouflage the place. Remember what I told you about that little hole that keeps all of my alien like mechanics? I'm basically going to do this with a better scale.

Felix says that the place where all the car junk is piled up is where none of them go. Only because there is no use of going there anyways. It's also a pretty wide area. I just have to build eight little pads, four on ground and four in the air. It won't take long, then it's off to re-animating Ratchet. I just wonder how long it would take for me to rebuild him… I needed to remake him faster somehow.

**A/N**

Thanks for reading! I know it's been a while I updated… I had writers block. Anyways! Please leave a review, criticism, and etc.

-Cedar Fisher


End file.
